Sleeping Arrangements
by FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: One of my favorite fanfiction tropes: accidental cuddling. This is an insert to episode 3x22 "Neighborhood Watch".


Deeks woke up during the night with someone else's arm across his face and a foreign leg thrown over both of his own. Someone was taking up the whole bed, sleeping in the shape of a starfish with all limbs stretched out. He whined and lifted up the invading arm and maneuvered it so that it was resting on the bed next to them the owner of said arm. He sleepily reached out next to his shoulder and touched the long, silky hair of the woman lying next to him; the one who was invading his boundaries. The last remnants of sleep left him and he remembered where he was, and who this was, and why they were here. They'd had this conversation the day before, after the first night of sharing a bed. He and his partner were on an undercover mission as a married couple. He'd tried to make a point to her that in a marriage there are no boundaries. So he'd told her that he doesn't care that she takes up all quadrants of the bed... but he actually does care. He'd tried too hard to make a point and it backfired on him.

"Kensi." He whispered. No reaction. "Kens. wake up." He gently squeezed her arm this time and she began to stir.

"What?" she asked sleepily with a tone of frustration in her voice.

"You're taking up the whole bed again."

After a pause she replied, "I thought you said married couples don't have boundaries and that you don't care if I take up the whole bed."

"And snore," he said, reminding her of the other item discussed in their earlier conversation.

"Ugh, I don't snore," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Yes you do. Okay, are you going to move now? At least give me some room and get your sweaty leg off of mine."

"My leg is not sweaty! And just for that, it's staying there."

"Well, then, what if I told you I liked it there," he asked suggestively.

"Ugh, gross," she said, shoving his shoulder and shifting so that her leg was no longer on top of his. "Okay now?"

"No, I miss your leg."

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and rolled over, leaving a considerable space in between their bodies. "Deeks, shut up and sleep."

"Okay, as long as you don't end up on top of me again."

"You don't have to tell me twice.

The next time he woke up it was morning, and his partner was invading all of his personal space again. But this time, he couldn't complain. At some point in the night he'd rolled over so that he was facing her, as well as Kensi having rolled over to face him. And now, rather than all of her limbs being stretched out on top of him or almost pushing him out of bed, they were intertwined with his. Her soft, silky hair brushed his face from where her head was tucked under his chin, one of his arms was lying parallel between their bodies and she had one of her own arms partially wrapped around it, her other arm aligned with his own and her fingers linked with his. His other arm was wrapped around her with his hand woven into her hair and gently holding her head to him. One of her knees was between his and her other was stretched out straight.

Okay, _how_ did this exactly happen? It seemed the blame fell on both of them because they were smack in the middle of the bed.

This was the most intimate position he'd ever woken up in with another woman. Ever. And they were fully clothed. He let his eyes travel along every point of contact, the way they were so intertwined with each other that it was almost difficult to tell whose limbs were whose.

As much as he wanted to linger like this with her, they did have to get to work. He lightly scratched her scalp with the fingertips of his hand which was covering her head. She stirred and stretched and he felt her fingers twitch between his.

"Hey, are you awake?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair once. He felt her startle that time. She was awake and definitely just became aware of their intimate sleeping position. She untangled her arms to push back from him slightly. He let his hand slide off her head to land on her shoulder.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said, smiling cheekily.

Her eyes went wide and she pulled away fully, lifting herself up to a sitting position. She blew out a flustered breath and pushed her tangled hair back from her face.

"How- what- who-" she couldn't finish a sentence. He'd totally thought she was going to blame him when she woke up. He had pictured her shoving away from him with way more force than she did, and he'd expected way more yelling.

She frowned at him in that adorable way that she does; that scrunchy thing she does with her eyebrows, her lips pursed slightly.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Don't barge in wearing your 'bro sack' and wielding your gun like you did yesterday."

He smiled, "Honestly, that's all you have to say to me right now?"

Her eyes shifted away and then met his again. "...Yes."

"Okay..."

"What?" she barked.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be the one wielding your gun at me after the way we just woke up."

She sighed, growled, then took the last few steps into the bathroom, slamming the door.

He leaned back against his pillow and smiled.


End file.
